A black belt costs $$7$, and a popular blue pair of jeans costs $12$ times as much. How much does the blue pair of jeans cost?
Answer: The cost of the blue pair of jeans is a multiple of the cost of the black belt, so find the product. The product is $12 \times $7$ $12 \times $7 = $84$ The blue pair of jeans costs $$84$.